Ice Climber X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Ice Climber series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Ice Climber Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Ice Climber series: *1 playable character (2 if you count each climber separately) *1 stage (Icicle Mountain) *5 trophies *2 music tracks :(Other refrences) Ice Climbers The protagonists of Ice Climber debut as a single playable fighter in Melee. They're available from the start and were chosen as representation for the classic NES era of games, among various possible characters that were taken into consideration. With Ice Climber being their only appearance, the Ice Climbers look is based on said game albeit updated to be more detailed. Due to that game having very limited controls, the duo's moveset is original, but most attacks involve the use of their hammer. Their gameplay features a unique mechanic where the player only controls one of the two siblings (Popo by default), while the other closely follow them, repeating the same moves with a small delay. The supporting sibling can be separated from the main one and even knocked out, which consequently limits the attack power or the player, but the due is only effectively KO'd when the main sibling is KO'd. When the supporting climber is separated, it will try to reunite with the player, acting independently. One of their victory animations has them jumping up and down, which is based on the animation when winning a bonus stage in the original game; on the other hand their losing animation has them crying (unlike most characters that applaude the winner) in the same pose as when losing a bonus stage in the original game. Their taunt involve them swinging their hammers forward, saying "Yup!" as their clothes sway to the wind. Special moves: *'Neutral - Ice Shot:' Each Ice Climber launches a block of ice that travels across the ground. While the Ice Climbers didn’t do this in their game, the Topi would push blocks of ice like these that could harm the climbers. *'Side - Squall Hammer:' The Ice Climbers extend their hammers and perform a spinning attack. This move seems original to Super Smash Bros. *'Up - Belay:' Popo throws Nana in the air while holding on a rope, and then Nana pulls the rope upwards to give Popo a vertical boost. The Ice Climbers also cause damage with their hammers when jumping, and if Nana grabs on the ledge, the player can edge-hog for an extended period of time. If a Climber is alone, the move consists in one small hop, therefore not being very effective. While this particular move is original to Super Smash Bros., usng the hammer during the jump may be based on the Ice Climbers' jump from the original game. *'Down - Blizzard:' The Ice Climbers release icy wind from their hands that can freeze opponents. On the ground, the Ice Climbers shoot at opposite directions; in the air they shoot in the same direction, but the move is more powerful if both siblings are present. This move is original to Super Smash Bros. and is based on the characters' general theme of ice. Again, with Ice Climber being the only appearance of the characters, their alternate outfits are mostly original. Their first two outfit combinations have Popo as the primary fighter and Nana as the supporting one, while they're swapped in their third and fourth outfit combinations: *'Blue' (Default) *'Green' *'Orange' *'Red': Nana resembles her appearance from the North American boxart of Ice Climber. Icicle Mountain Fully referred to as "Infinite Glacier: Icicle Mountain", this stage is based on the general concept of the Ice Climber game, although the aesthetics are somewhat realistic, and therefore it doesn't resemble the colorful looks of the original game. The camera scrolls up most of the time at various speeds, forcing the fighters to climb the stage, simulating the original game's gameplay; sometimes the camera moves downwards for a short while. Most of the platforms are "soft" allowing the fighters to jump and drop through them, but there also are a few solid platforms, some slippery ones and ones that drop if stood on too long. This stage is also used in Stage 10 of Adventure Mode where the player must survive 51 seconds as the stage scrolls upwards, accelerating at constant intervals; if the player survives, they will then face the Ice Climbers as the stage slows down to a medium pace. Two enemies from the Ice Climber game appear exclusively during the "survival" part of the stage in Adventure Mode version of the stage: *'Topi:' just like in the original game, these take a different form in the Japanese version of the game rather than the western versions, being seal-like enemies in the former, while they are yeti-like creatures in the latter. They behave they same way in both versions, walking back and forth on platforms, and sometimes carrying a Freezie with them, similarly to how they would carry ice in the original game. *'Polar Bear:' the enemy that would appear in the original game to speed up the Ice Climber’s progression, in this game it's found walking back and forth, but it causes severe damage and knockback to players. Trophies The game only features 5 Ice Climber trophies in total: the Ice Climbers’ 3 trophies and the 2 enemy trophies. There isn't any trophy based on Ice Climbers elements that are not in the game. Following the difference in the level itself, the Topi trophy also features a different model depending on the region. Music tracks The game only features two music tracks from the Ice Climber series: *'Icicle Mountain': A medley of the two primary themes from Ice Climber, with the first part being the "Bonus stage music" and the second part being the "Normal stage music". It appears as the primary track in Icicle Mountain (the alternate track being "Balloon Fight"). *'Ice Climbers' Victory': The victory fanfare of Ice Climbers is an orchestration of the victory music that occurs in the original Ice Climber when the player reaches the top of a stage and manages to grab onto the talons of the Condor. Icicle Mountain - Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros Melee - Ice Climbers' Victory Other references The Ice Climbers' Target Test simulates a level of the Ice Climber game, with the player taking control of one single Ice Climber and having to "climb" their way to the top of the mountain in order to break all targets. This special stage features the same style of walls, breackable platforms, moving cloud platforms, and even the Condor flying back and forth on top of the stage, holding a target, which references the end of each level from the original game, where the player needs to jump onto the Condor's talons to get a bonus. Additionally, the background music is "Icicle Mountain", instead of the regular "Targets!" theme. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Ice Climber Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Ice Climber series: *1 playable character (2 if you count each climber separately) *1 stage (Summit) *3 trophies *1 sticker *3 Music tracks Ice Climbers The Ice Climbers return as a starting fighter in Brawl, keeping their appearance and moveset for the most part unchanged. They now enter the stage by jumping off of the Condor from the end of each stage of Ice Climber. The ice from the Ice Shot attack is now considered a solid projectile rather than an energy one, so it can bounce off of shield and can't be absorbed. Like every other fighter they get a Final Smash move, Iceberg: the Ice Climbers summon a large iceberg that comes up from below and covers almost the entire stage, causing constant damage and possibly freezing nearby opponents as well as making all platforms slippery for all characters except the Ice Climbers themselves; after a while the iceberg retreats back down. The Ice Climbers keep three of their costumes from the previous game, albeit with some changes, while the Orange outfit is removed and they get three new outfits. They now alternate between one where Popo is the main fighter and one where Nana is the main fighter, but their position on the character portrait, somewhat confusingly, doesn't swap: *'Purple' (Default): the Ice Climbers' regular appearance, it was previously assigned to Blue. *'Red': same as Melee, but it now also changes their mittens red; Nana is the main fighter. *'Blue': a new outfit changing their parkas to a lighter shade of blue than Popo's standard look, more closely resembling the original game. *'Black': a new outfit; Nana is the main fighter. *'Green': same as Melee, but it now also changes their mittens purple. *'White': a new outfit that changes their mittens to match their regular colors, respectively blue and pink; Nana is the main fighter. Summit The new Ice Climber stage in the game replacing Icicle Moutain, it's available from the start. This one is based vaguely on the final part of each Ice Climber level, but similarily to the previous stage it features a more realistic aestethic, even including the aurora in the background. The stage however features some soft platforms similar to the ones from the original game, clouds that occasionally fly by serving as extra platforms, and an icicle that forms below the center plaform, serving as a hazard. There also is an icy platform that can be broken. The stage initially takes place on top of a mountain, but after a while it will break and slide down the mountain, ending up in the water. While in this phase a Fish from Balloon Fight appears in the water serving as an extra hazard by eating fighters. The Polar Bear from Ice Climber also appears in the background and occasionally jumps in place, causing the stage to sink in the water. After a while a mountain rises up from the water, bringing the stage back on top, starting the cycle over. Food items in this stage take the shape of fruit with eyes from bonus stages of Ice Climber, even appearing in the same order. Trophies The game only features 3 Ice Climber trophies: the Ice Climbers’ two trophies and one based on elements from the Summit stage. There isn't any trophy based on Ice Climbers elements that are not in the game. Sticker The only Ice Climber sticker in the game is one based on Nana from the Japanese and European cover of the original game: Music Tracks The game features three music tracks from Ice Climber: *'Ice Climber': a new remixed medley of the Title Screen/Bonus Stage theme and the Stage Theme from the original game, including some vocals and an electric guitar-based remix in the middle. It's the main theme of the Summit stage and it normally syncronizes with it, with the electric guitar part playing as the stage is sliding down the mountain. The track is found in the Nintendo category. *Icicle Mountain (Melee): medley of the two primary tracks from Ice Climbers, the Title Screen/Bonus theme, and the Stage Theme, returning from Melee. It's unlocked by clearing Classic Mode on Normal Difficulty and it plays on the Summit stage. The track is found in the Super Smash Bros. category. *'Fanfare - 11': a new version of the victory fanfare of Ice Climbers, it's still an orchestration of the music that plays when beating a Bonus Stage. File:Ice Climber - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Ice Climber File:Victory! Ice Climbers - Super Smash Bros. Brawl OST|Ice Climbers Victory theme. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS September 13, 2014 Due to the limitations of the Nintendo 3DS console, the Ice Climbers were removed from the game, instead only making a small appearance as a trophy. The game however still features an enemy from Ice Climber, the Polar Bear. Polar Bear After appearing as an enemy in Melee the Polar Bear returns as an enemy in Smash Run exclusively in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. It's a rare and quite strong enemy, walking back and forth and occasionally stopping to jump in place, causing damage to nearby fighters; this attack may be based on its appearance in the Summit stage from Brawl. Being a creature from the ice, it's weak to fire attacks. Trophies The game only features two trophies from the Ice Climber series, the Polar Bear enemy trophy and the Ice Climbers trophy. They're both unlocked as random rewards and they're classified in the unrepresented series. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U November 21, 2014 Despite the Wii U console being capable of managing the Ice Climbers, they were removed from this version as well in order to keep the same roster as the 3DS version. Their trophy however returns unchanged and it now also lists the game of origin as Ice Climber for NES. This time it's unlocked by Knocking Out your rival 4 or more times in a single Rival Smash. Additionally the two Ice Climber songs from previous games return and are both used in this game's "retro" stage, being Wrecking Crew. The "Ice Climber" track from Brawl is available from the start, while the "Icicle Mountain" track originally from Melee needs to be unlocked by collecting the respective CD. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ice Climber Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features from the Ice Climber series: *1 playable character (2 if you count each climber separately) *1 stage (Summit) *4 spirits *2 music tracks Ice Climbers All selectable characters from previous games return in Ultimate, which means the Ice Climbers return as well and not being among the eight starting characters from the original Super Smash Bros. they're unlockable for the first time. Like all other unlockable characters, they can be unlocked by either having them join the party in World of Light, playing enough VS matches, or clearing Classic mode with specific characters. Specifically, the Ice Climbers are the 10th character unlocked playing VS Matches, and the second in Link's Classic Mode unlock tree. Their appearance was slightly updated to be more detailed, and their moveset received some minor changes, including both Ice Climbers now performing the move Blizzard in the same direction when on the ground. The Iceberg Final Smash was also changed to be quicker and more destructive: the iceberg now spins around with a Polar Bear teetering on it, and the Condor also appears on top, flying back and forth, giving the move larger damage potential; the player can now also move the iceberg left and right, which also moves the climbers at the same time, unless they jump and latch onto the Condor's talons. In the Boxing Ring stage, he is referred to as “Bone-Chilling Duo”, referencing there are two of them and the game’s setting is in, as well as some of their attacks involving ice. They keep the same six alternate outfits from Brawl, but the Black outfit is now a brown color, and they have two new outfits: a new darker blue outfit (Indigo), and an Orange outfit, possibly an updated version of the one from Melee, but Popo now wears a purple parka rather than a light blue one, and they both wear red mittens. The outfits are now sorted so that the first four have Popo as the main fighter and the last four have Nana as the main fighter, and their position correctly swaps in the character portrait as well. The Ice Climbers' Classic Mode is called "Duos for Days", and all their opponents arepair of characters from other series, such as Ryu and Ken, or Mario and Luigi. The final boss is a fight against Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Summit While Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features most stages from the Super Smash Bros. series, the only Ice Climber stage returining is Summit from Brawl, likely because of Icicle Mountain from Melee being a vertical scrolling stage. Summit returns basically unchanged from its previous appearance, but the game now features the option to turn off hazards, which removes the fish, icicles, clouds, and renders all interactive platforms static. Spirits The game only features 4 Spirits from the Ice Climber series. Two of these can be unlocked in Spirits mode, either in Adventure Mode or the Spirits Board, where the player must win in an fight with specific conditions, simulating a fight against the spirit's character. The Polar Bear spirit has an alternative unlock criteria. Each spirit is represented by artwork from the original game, but the Ice Climbers' spirit also have alternate artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate itself. Music tracks Both Ice Climber music tracks from previous games return and are now called "Ice Climber (Melee)" and "Ice Climber (Brawl)". They're both available from the start and are found in the "Others" category, so they can be set to play on any stage from minor Nintendo series, being Summit, Duck Hunt, PictoChat 2, Balloon Fight, Living Room, Find Mii, Tomodachi Life, Wrecking Crew, Pilotwings, and Wuhu Island. License Category:Links Category:Direct links Category:Type 1 links